The Administrative Core facility administers grants and accounts for each project, supervises record keeping and aids in the publication of manuscripts. This Core simultaneously interfaces with Cheryl Dreyfus, Program Director, and with the Robert Wood Johnson Departments of Grants and Contracts, Accounting and Administration and Finance. Ms. Ibrahim also interfaces with Rutgers University, the Skirball Institute financial offices, Emory University and Cornell University Weill Medical College, The Core will schedule monthly meetings of Pis of the Subprojects, as well as the annual meetings with the External and semi-annual meetings with the Internal Advisory Committees.